One of Us
One of Us 'by ''Joan Osborne is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of season two. This song was performed by New Directions at the end of the episode. The kids were initially not allowed to sing religious songs but Sue (who saw the performance and was moved by compassion), told Will that the performances of any songs could continue. It was originally sung by Joan Osborne on her album Relish. Lyrics '''Tina: If God had a name, what would it be And would you call it to His face If you were faced with Him in all His glory. What would you ask Him if you had just one question Finn: And yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel with New Directions:: What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home Tryin' to make His way home Kurt and Quinn: If God had a face, Kurt: What would it look like? Kurt and Quinn: And would you want to see? Kurt: If seeing meant that you would Kurt and Quinn: Have to believe Kurt: In things like Heaven Kurt and Quinn: And in Jesus, and the Saints and, all the Prophets Finn: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah, God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes and Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: What if God was one of us Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home. (Mercedes: Home) Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Tryin’ to make His way home Back up to Heaven all alone Nobody callin’ on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn: Yeah, yeah, God is great Yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel: God is good Yeah, yeah Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Finn and Rachel and New Directions: What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us) Oh just a slob like one of us (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us) Oh just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make His way home (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home) Just tryin’ to make his way home (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home) Just like a holy rollin' stone (Kurt: Holy rollin' stone) Back up to Mercedes, Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Heaven all alone Finn and Rachel and New Directions: Just tryin’ to make his way home (Kurt: Way Home) Tina: Nobody callin’ on the phone ‘Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Charts Trivia *The second song to be performed wearing all white, preceded by Keep Holding On and succeeded by Fix You. *This is on Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *Although against singing songs about God or religion, Kurt is featured singing a solo. Gallery One-of-Us-glee-16156310-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16156320-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg tumblr_lt9wc9LmiH66761qls5k5o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltoliuKfXQ1qcdjpqo1_500.jpg Glee_-_One_of_Us.jpg Kurtana1.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left|Extended Version Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4